In the Forest of the Night
by Addie Riddle
Summary: It was never supposed to be this way. When in Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione are seperated from Ron, only to find him badly beaten days later. Unsure of who did it, terror strikes Hogwarts. Will review all who review me.


As they quickly walked through the corridors towards the Hospital Wing, Professor McGonagall began to tell them the long awaited details, answering the questions they didn't dare voice. "He was found, early this morning, by Hagrid. Deep within the forest." Pausing she gave them a square look, her face stretched tight with the seriousness of it all. "I cannot stress how troubling of a situation this is. If either of you have any idea as to why he was in the forest, it is important you let myself or Professor Dumbledore know, and as soon as you can. Miss Granger? Mr. Potter?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks, ignoring the strain from tension that masked their horror.

"I'm sorry Professor, but it's like we said. We haven't seen Ron since we separated in Hogsmeade."

Professor McGonagall nodded, tight-lipped. "Very well."

As they reached the door to the Hospital Wing, Harry reached a hand out to open the door, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall. "I must warn you both, Mr. Weasley is in a rather shocking state, but do not be alarmed by his appearance. Madame Pomfrey assures me that he will recover, though it may take some time." That said she opened the door, leading Harry and Hermione to the end of the Wing where a bed stood, hidden from view by the starch white curtains drawn around it. Professor McGonagall motioned for them to wait, and called out, "Poppy, I believe Mr. Weasley has a few visitors."

Madame Pomfrey poked her head out from behind the curtains, and stared at the Professor for a few moments before saying, "Yes, of course," and pulling the hangings back. As Ron came into view, Hermione gave a gasp. 

Harry could easily see why, and had to stop himself from making any noise of his own. Ron lay on the bed, his face as pale as the sheets beneath him. His hair, a normally brilliant shade of red, sat on his head a dull orange. Bruises covered what seemed to be every inch of exposed skin, all colors and shades. His limp arms were folded at odd angles across his chest, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Ron's lip was puffed to nearly twice the normal size, sliced, and his nose looked so crooked it had to have been broken. He was covered to his waist by a tightly tucked blanket, leaving Harry to wonder how gruesome the legs underneath were to be hidden from view. Worse than anything else was the horrified look frozen on Ron's life-less face. Harry swallowed, looking away from his badly battered friend. Hermione stood next to him, hands clasped tight, tears slowly and silently falling.

As Madame Pomfrey scurried away, advising them to only visit for a short time, Harry noticed the crumbled bag laying at the floor of the bed. Pointing, he asked what it was.

"That was found with Mr. Weasley, the object inside smashed beyond recognition. The bag claims it to be from a shop in Hogsmeade."

Hermione crossed over and picked the bag up, careful not to touch Ron. "Ginny's present. He left to buy it for her, and he was supposed to meet us in Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before we went back to the school. We waited, as long as we could, but he never joined us, he-" Hermione stopped and dropped the bag back on the bed, crying more freely now. Harry watched he, unsure of what to do, uncomfortable.

Harry tried to ask how bad off Ron was, but couldn't manage to get his words around the lump quickly forming in his throat. They stood there, Harry silent, Hermione letting the tears roll down her cheeks, Professor McGonagall streaming out words no one heard. After a few minutes longer Madame Pomfrey returned, ushering them out, drawing the curtains close as the left.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley is in the best of care, and will be back in his classes before long." Professor McGonagall said, sounding as if she to had as hard a time believing her words as Harry did.

Harry and Hermione just nodded, and hurried as quickly as they could to the Common Room, anxious to be free of the tension that lay thick as cotton around them.


End file.
